1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food processor having a power base with a bowl supporting portion alongside with a vertically driven shaft operable in a bowl thereon. Structure is provided that forms a safety interlock between a bowl lid and power supply circuit for the processor such that assembly of the bowl lid closes a switch which permits the unit to be turned on and removal of the lid opens the switch deenergizing the circuit even if the main switch has not been shut off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use food processors, a device fitting in the speed range between blenders and mixers, as a multipurpose kitchen apparatus that uses multiple interchangeable rotary tools such as blades, knives, cutting and rasping discs, and other tools for performing different operations on food as blending, mixing, grating, grinding, chopping, whipping and other operations in a short time. Generally, processors have been notable in the gourmet field but are being expanded to become a commonly used kitchen appliance. They usually comprise a power base with a bowl supporting portion and a vertically driven shaft that carries the cutters or other tools within the bowl. A lid that is interlocked with the motor circuit, and which usually contains a safety chute for introducing food to the bowl, inactivates the processor when the lid is removed and the sharp knives are exposed. Some devices are strictly food processors as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,365. Other devices may be quite flexible by providing means whereby the same basic power unit forms a food processing appliance that may operate in many speed ranges from blenders to mixers depending on what bowl is selected which automatically provides the correct shaft speed for the operation desired. Such a device is shown in co-pending application 751,042 filed Dec. 16, 1976 and of common assignment. An object of the present invention is to provide a food processor of the general known type with a different safety interlock system between the bowl lid and the motor energizing circuit so that assembly of the lid closes a switch that energizes the circuit and removal of the lid deactivates the circuit even if the main switch has not been shut off.
Another object is to provide such a processor wherein the interlock mechanism also locks the lid in position and upon actuating a release knob, automatically opens the lid after first deenergizing the circuit to provide for safe lid removal.
A further object is to provide such an appliance wherein the power unit and bowl support are side-by-side to reduce the overall height of the appliance.